


Porcelain Can Be Made Of Bones

by M_Of_Fandoms



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: But it's not as bad as the tags make it sound, Character Death, Death, Don't read it if it'll hurt you, I mean it's bad but not super bad, I mean still trigger stuff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Most of it is referenced, Murder, Suicide Attempt, The tags are scary, Yandere, Yandere Larry (Kinda), Yandere Sal, so ye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 13:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Of_Fandoms/pseuds/M_Of_Fandoms
Summary: Sal starts breaking down after Larry attempts suicide, and is determined to find a way to protect him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've been talking about a long fanfiction, and I just wanna say this isn't the one I mean. I've just had this on the side for a while and decided to wrap up the editing and proofreading. Also, I'll try to get some non-yandere stuff out soon, since I know it's not everyone's cup of tea.

It took him years. Years for him to finally snap, and that was just with Larry’s factor in there. Between having to see his scarred face and relive the trauma every day of his life, and not even being able to convince his own father on what he had seen, it was a pure miracle that he didn’t fall into insanity immediately. Of course, every form of obsession had to develop at a different pace, and it was no different for Sal.

The first act of odd behavior in Sal’s mind was following his friend in the night. He hadn’t meant it in any selfish way; he just saw Larry walking out towards the highway, and couldn’t help but worry. Could the cult be brainwashing him? Maybe he was possessed? It wouldn’t be a far stretch for them, and the possibilities seemed to strengthen with the fact that Larry was heading towards a busy portion of traffic. Sal couldn’t help but worry for his safety, so he snuck behind the greasy teen, hoping to be able to stop whatever was going on without having to harm his best friend. 

The brunette had stepped a few centimeters before the asphalt when Sal had lunged at his back, tumbling both into the bramble bushes on the side of the road. 

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!” Sal screamed. Sal had Larry’s beige shirt clutched between his trembling palms, jolting him back and forth. “You could have been killed…” Sal’s body drew back, now shaking, feeling the wind drift across his bare chest and face. “We could have lost you. I COULD HAVE LOST YOU! YOU ASSHOLE! HOW COULD YOU?!” Sal then glimpsed his friend’s face, and felt his chest constrict, as if a snake had clenched around his sternum. 

Larry had a heartbroken expression painted on his face, staring up at Sal, his eyes conveying the heart shattering emotions swirling in his heart. “S-Sal.” Larry stuttered. Sal put a gentle hand over his, a silent sign of acceptance for whatever he was about to say. “I-I’m sorry, dude. I just. I couldn’t take it anymore. I thought if- I thought if I left, my mom could finally be happy. I thought if she could stop seeing me, she’d be ok. Move on from my dad. Sal, bro I- I can’t. She just. Broke down. Screaming about how he left us, and how she sees him so much in me. I already knew she’d be happier without me. Who would want a juvenile stoner for a kid? No one, man. No. Fucking. One. I just thought if-” Sal cut Larry off by lifting his hand to cover his mouth.

Sal muttered, “No, she’d be miserable. She’d kill herself after you. Just shut up. We’re going home now, and we’re gonna tell Lisa tomorrow about what’s going on. But, for now, we’re gonna sleep at my house. No complaining, dude,” Sal interrupted when Larry opened his mouth. After a silent nod from the latter, the two stood and stumbled towards Addison’s Apartments.

It took a few weeks of Larry being in the therapy program for the thought to hit Sal. Larry might not have been possessed, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t possible for keeping him safe. Sal didn’t trust Larry as of now. After seeing him walk towards the speeding metal cars, something had broke within Sal. It wasn’t a snapping sound or a violent realization, rather, a slow and tortuous process of replaying the scene over and over in his mind until Sal was sure he had to do something to prevent this death. If he had to go to supernatural lengths to keep his Larry safe, so be it. 

It was that memory combined with the constant terrors at night that led Sal to steal a dusty, rotting book off of Mrs. Rosenberg’s musty shelves. After skimming through the mangled english and locating the perfect ingredients, he felt ready to complete the year long plan. 

Between that year, Sal could feel his obsession of keeping his Larry safe grow along his mind like ivy. He began stalking the metal boy daily, though that wasn’t very hard with their already inseparable schedules. The few times Larry didn’t sleep in the same room as Sal, he would stand over his friend’s skinny frame, watching each twitch, each shift, each mumble, each breathe in and out. And he would smile at the doll below him.

He led his Larry to the center of the scratched in circle, smiling at the rather giddy aura his friend had due to the promised surprise. He poured the acid over his doll’s head, watching as the momentary glimpse of pain transferred to a look of confusion on the boy’s new face. Sal couldn’t help but chuckle at the porcelain male, picking up the doll with a gentle smile. 

“Well, I know this is quite a surprise. Hope it was what you were wanting, Larry Face,” Sal teased. The boy glanced himself over, before a gap toothed grin met Sal. 

“Cool, dude. I look just like me. Well, other me. Other body? Ah, who cares. But dude, how’d you’d get a doll sized Sanity’s Fall shirt?!”

“Ash,” Sal hummed. 

“Dude, niiiice. Ash has always loved making those tiny dudes’ outfits. Anyways, what is this? It feels like glass.”

“It’s porcelain. It’s a primary glass.”

“Sick, dude. Just don’t drop me, k? Anyways, how does this work? Do I just wait to go back to my ‘holy meat,’ or do you pour more chemicals on me, or what?”

“Neither.” Sal hummed with content.

“Ah, how do I get back to my awesome meat sack then, bro?” Sal couldn’t help but giggle at Larry’s stupidity. 

“You don’t!” Larry’s face went from exhilarated interest to confusion.

“What?” 

“You don’t, Larry Face! I mean, you don’t exactly have ‘meat’ anymore.”

“Sal, dude, you’re kinda scaring me here. What do ya-” Larry stopped when he saw the skeleton stretched behind them. “Dude, what. What the hell. What the hell is going on?” Sal couldn’t help but rub Larry’s back in an attempt to soothe the doll’s nerves. 

“It’s ok, Larry Face. You’re ok. You’re with me now. You’ll be ok, alright? No more demons, no more late night suicide attempts, just you and me. Your protector and YOU. YOUR OWNER and you! You’re gonna be ok, now! I won’t lose you, now. Not to anybody. Not to the demon, not to smoking, not even to yourself! YOU’LL BE OK!” Sal couldn’t help but shove Larry close to his chest at that point and whip around in a circle, whooping in delight at the sudden happiness rising in his chest. “C’mon Larbear! Let’s go down and headbang a bit! Our new lives are gonna be metal as fuck!” Sal pressed a quick kiss to Larry’s forehead before rushing out to the elevator, jumping at the idea of listening to the band’s screeching with his sweetheart. 

Sal felt something cold press against his neck, feeling a soft push a few milliseconds later. Sal couldn’t help but look down at Larry, a sweet twinkle shining his eyes. “Love ya dude,” Larry whispered. 

“Love ya too, Larbear. Now, come on. Before anyone finds that skeleton.”

Yeah, Sal might have been obsessed, but Larry already knew that. It didn’t take a genius to figure out about Sal’s stalking habits. He hadn’t minded, though. It was just the way Sal showed he cared. Though he hadn’t expected to lose his body in the process, (and to see his remains, real fucking creepy) he found that he was just as excited as Sal. Having the blue haired boy dote on him and be with him all the time sounded perfect to the metalhead. So what if he lost his freedom? It was a good life, and one he wouldn’t give up for the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larry is done with Travis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and criticism, even if harsh, is appreciated! Thank you for all the support so far, guys. Have a good day!

“What about this?”

“Nah, too ripped.”

“This?”

“No.”

“This?”

“Sal, dude. NO. For the last time, I’m not wearing a fucking skirt.”

“But you’re already wearing a dress!” Sal whined. Larry couldn’t help but look down at the royal blue dress hugging his frame, and groaned. 

“Fine. We’ll take the skirt. But I want some more paint, too.” Sal patted his boyfriend’s head gently. 

“Don’t worry, baby doll. I’ve already got Ash ordering them.” Sal held out his flip phone to show Larry her most recent texts, before he huffed and leaned into Sal’s chest. Larry never liked the smell of the antique store- it always smelled like old mothballs and mossy wood. Sal, noticing him turning his nose into his sweater, gently kissed his Larbear’s head. “It’s ok, Lars. We’re almost done. We’ll go home and take a bath and nap afterwards, ok?”

Larry fluttered his lashes at him. “In the tub?” Sal chuckled.

“Yes, in the tub. I only washed you in the sink once.”

“Yeah, and it sucked. I could still smell the dirty dishes.”

“You’re only saying that because you’re embarrassed to admit the sponge tickled, dolly.”

“Don’t call me that! And no, I’m not ticklish. Someone as metal as Larry Johnson can’t be ticklish.”

“Uh huh. Keep telling yourself that, baby doll.” Just then, a little blonde girl ran up, holding out her hands and attempting to jump into Sal’s arms.

“Travvy, Travvy, look! It’s a dolly! It’s the same size as my American Girl! I want this one! C’mon Travvy, ppllleeeaasssee? Mom said I could get a doll!” Sal couldn’t help but wince at the girl’s high pitched begging, gripping onto Larry’s stiffened form just a bit tighter. He patted his back, assuring Larry they would be out of there soon so he could drop the ‘inanimate’ act in a bit. 

“Susie, for the last time. You already got a doll with mom, and I’m not getting you another-” the boy rounding the aisle froze at the sight before him, as did Sal. Sal glimpsed down at the little girl again, realizing that both her skin tone and eye color matched Travis Phelp’s to a tee. Sal swallowed the lump in his throat before turning to his high school bully. 

“Uh, hey Travis. I didn’t realise you had a little sister.” Travis glanced between the two before grabbing the small girl’s hand, tugging her away. 

“C’mon Susie. We are going home.” Sal frowned at the rudeness, following Travis’ gaze until he realised he was looking at- oh. OH. Sal gripped Larry before striding to the counter, gripping the boy like a lifeline during the exchange. After they both had made it to the car, Sal flung the bags into the trunk before Larry’s voice stopped him. 

“You’re not gonna kill him?” Sal looked down at the figure clutched to his chest. 

“Well, no. I just. I’m just a bit worried, I guess.”

“Sal, dude. Y’know I won’t judge you for it, right? Hell, I helped you stab Rosenberg myself. Why would I care about it now?”

“Larry, he’s not threatening your safety. And I’m not gonna kill him over some old highschool grudge.” 

“I want you to.” Sal jumped in surprise, before looking down at Larry. He rushed them both into the car, before whipping around to face his lover.

“You do?” Larry bit his lip, deciding his next words.

“Yeah, dude. I never liked him to begin with. But after everything he’s done to you, I can’t just let him get away with being a bitch to you today.” Sal glanced away, starting up the car, tapping his fingers on his leg in thought. “And Sal, you saw how he looked at me. He knows something’s up.” Sal’s fingers stopped, and Larry grinned, pulling out his last weapon. “Please, baby blue.” Sal turned to look at him, sighing as his heart melted at Larry’s puppy dog eyes.

“Alright, Larbear. I’ll drag him and Susie to the apartment tonight. But you have to let me call you Dolly from now on, deal?” Larry grinned.

“Deal.”

. . . . .

Sal wasn’t gonna lie, he was scared shitless. The thought of facing off an actual member of the cult horrified him. What if they came after him and Larry? Still, the other teen had a point, and Sal knew this was their best chance at keeping each other safe. The bluenette has snuck in late in the night, waiting for the pastor’s family to be left alone in the church for their daily “meetings.” The thought of watching the beatings between Travis and his father still twisted his gut; while he felt little pity for Travis, it still didn’t mean he enjoyed watching anyone being tortured like this. To some degree, Sal couldn’t help but partly regard the two’s soon to be deaths as a small version of mercy- an escape from their father. 

After a few minutes of Pastor Phelps and his whore walking out on their sobbing kids, Sally surged forward with a small rag in his hands, the weak struggles from both being less of an inconvenience, and more of a pitiful plea. He felt his heart crumple a bit as he dragged the girl out as well, giving a silent promise to himself to finish her off before she woke again, and with no pain.

Now, after having pricked Susie’s jugular and tied Travis to the chair, Sal paced in front of the blonde, having waited a little over two hours for the main show to start. In the corner sat Larry, a sharp, cruel smirk cursing his lips at the sight of his biggest source of jealousy being tied up in such a vulnerable position. 

Larry stood, toddling over to Sally Face and gripping his ankles with a soft sigh. “Sal, hun, it’s ok. Just relax, ok? No one even cares they’re gone. They’re the evil pastor’s family, no one is gonna look for them.” Sal pursed his lips under his prosthetic and sighed, shaking his head.

“Still… I just wish he wasn’t tied to the cult, y’know?” Larry nodded in sympathy, understanding his owner’s fear,

“Hey, at least we’ll weaken them a bit. Payback for the shit they’ve done to both of us.” Sal glanced over, a new worry settling in his chest.

“Larry… that’s not why we’re doing this, right? We’re not killing someone over an old grudge?” Larry winced.

“Well, no. At least… not like that…” Larry mumbled, dipping his head low.

“What do you mean ‘not like that?!’ Larry, what the fuck? Ok, tell me why we are doing this right now, or I’m just shooting him,” Sal paced over to the shotgun resting in the corner’s shadow, Larry panicking at the same time.

“I’M JEALOUS!” Sal’s pace skirted to a stop.

“What?” The whisper was so small, so soft, Larry wouldn’t have heard it if any other sound had been in the room.

“I. I’m jealous, ok? Cat out of the fucking bag. It’s just- it’s not fair, Sal! He had all your fucking classes and is actually attractive and has a good reputation, not to mention that fucking note-”

“Note? What note?” Sal still stood with his back to the doll, Larry feeling his hope drop even lower.

“I, uh- I found a note in the bathroom from him to you, explaining how much he loved you and how you made him feel and just-just- agghh! Even his writing is better than mine! Why-why-why couldn’t I be good at romance like him?” Larry shrank in on himself, moving his eyes down to the ground to avoid the hatred he knew Sal would show when he turned to yell at him, tell him to leave and never come back. Larry felt his heart shatter, hoping he would be as well after all this ended. Then, a dry chuckle. A rising giggle, and a full on laugh.

“Oh-oh my god, Lars! Yo-you thought- you thought I would- haha!- would honestly consider him better than you? That ass?! Compared to my baby doll?” Larry blinked at that, twitching his head up to gave a weary eye to Sal. “Dolly, look at me.” The brunette felt a single finger lifting his chin, relaxing a bit at the sight of a large, sweet eye meeting his. “I’m sorry I laughed, but really? Him, of all people? An ugly, disgusting homophobe over you? My beautiful, sweet, amazing, metalhead obsession?” Larry flushed at that, glad that he had no blood to rush to his cheeks as a blush. 

“I-er, I…” Sal chuckled, stroking his thumb over the glass cheek.

“I love you, stupid face,” he whispered, leaning down to peck his sweetheart’s forehead. Larry felt his heart ease at the small affection, a chuckle of relief passing out of his lips.

“Love you too, ya’ dork.” A groan sounded behind the two, followed by a guttural scream of fear. Sal got an excited glint in his pupil, pressing a cold, metal, sewing needle into Larry’s hand. 

“Would you like to start, darling?” Larry smiled up at him, Sal’s heart melting at the sweet, gapped grin sparkling beneath him.

“Of course, my owner~”


End file.
